Question and Answer
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: [Envy x Ed, AU] Envy's irritated at Ed's answers to his questions. [What'd you do if I kiss you?]


**Warning : **This is **AU**; contains **shounen-ai** and a sprinkle of **yaoi**, of the **Envy x Ed** kind. Things inside the **(parentheses)** are not authoress' notes. Oh, and fluff? Haha, this is rather pointless XD

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Dedication: **To hiddengoldeneyes :) Nyahaha. And to all my other readers :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What'd you do if I kidnap you?"

Incredulous look, followed by, "It depends."

"What'd you do if I kidnap the wrench-girl?"

Slightly confused look, followed by, "It depends."

"What'd you do if I kidnap your brother?"

Glare of death, which only succeeded on making him look 10-times cuter, followed by, "It depends."

"What'd you do if I eat your lunch?"

Bored look, followed by, "It depends."

"What'd you do if I steal all your homework?"

Annoyed look, followed by, "It depends."

"What'd you do if I…?"

The series of pointless questions continued, followed by different harmless reactions and the same irritating answer of "It depends."

Edward Elric, freshman, was always bothered by the sexy, if not sadistic senior, Envy. And today, he finally knew how to handle the green-haired teen—who looked more annoyed with each passing question, while the blond serenely read his book for his next subject.

As confident as he was with his new method of warding Envy off, and as caught up as he was with his book, he didn't notice the look of pure evil that crossed those stormy, purple eyes. He also didn't notice that the sinfully-beautiful male inch closer to him.

Envy opened his lips to ask, and Ed was already prepared to give his monotonous answer.

"What'd you do if I… kiss you?" Envy asked in a sultry voice, leaning closer to the younger, and _smaller_ teen.

Ed didn't even bat an eyelid and said, "It depends."

A triumphant smirk crossed Envy's face, and Ed suddenly dropped his book, eyes wide in shock, lips parted to make a surprised expression.

His vocal chords strained to form coherent words, but all he managed to do was to appear like a gaping fish, words unsuccessfully making their way known to the world—or to the slyly grinning person perched nearby.

"I—I… WHAT!"

Envy shrugged in nonchalance, though the motion was most likely unregistered inside the Elric's mind. Seizing the chance before it got whisked into the cruel grasps of fate and chance, Envy pushed himself forward, very much inside the golden boy's personal space, and pressed eager, wanting, always-smirking lips against the lips of the other male, the lips that spilled out so many exclamations against insults to his height, the lips that Envy has watched for quite a long time now.

Ed's mouth was still partially open from his gaping, all the more better for the seeking young man, darkened emerald strands of hair falling towards the two of them, creating a veil that sought to cover them both. The edges of the unique and oh-so-soft hair tickled parts of Ed's semi-bared arms, but the younger one was in too much shock to notice, to complain, to savor the moment.

True, Ed's frequent outbursts and unyielding stubbornness annoyed Envy (and abused his eardrums for the most time) to a great extent, but having the blond chibi this compliant and still was _ten_ times worse. With that thought, Envy pulled away, the slight disappointment at Ed's non-reaction to _his_ kiss masked cleverly beneath the arrogant and confident smirk, violet eyes narrowed teasingly.

It was a few seconds after that Edward finally snapped out of his daze, licking his lips nervously, very much amazed that his lips still tingled with the fiery sensation, very much craving the taste left as though a possessive reminder. Envy watched the younger one with all the observational skills of an expert stalker, a bit more content that the spark of bright fire managed to seep through Ed's expression.

After all, that shine, that radiance, was the one thing that pierced through his darkened, monotonous life; it was that unbelievable spirit that captured him, his interest, his goals, and never once let go.

Ed's golden eyes shone with some rekindled determination, though to Envy, the look was tainted with something else, something almost evil, but also quite passionate.

"Oi, shrimp—" Envy proceeded to poke Ed on the forehead, but for _once_, Edward was faster, and before the green-haired senior knew it, the chibi was already in front of him, almost straddling his lap, crossing the small distance that Envy placed between them earlier.

"The answer to your question is…" Ed's voice lost the endearing brashness and almost-natural tint of childishness, and Envy found it unfit to disrupt the little one's sudden display of dominance, of eagerness. Especially not when Ed's lips were hovering so closely to his own, never failing to look absolutely inviting, with the slight shimmer that Envy's kiss (and Edward's lick) still present and taunting those searching purple eyes.

"If **you** kiss me…" Ed's eyes held a certain alluring haze of want, making them look smoky, and Envy just wanted the blond chibi to be done with the drama and just close the distance, damn it.

"I'll kiss you back," Edward said in a voice only slightly more than a whisper, but Envy heard it all the same, as though it was whispered right beside his ear, as though it was spoken right inside the workings of his mind.

And it was all a blur, as Ed's toned arms slinked their way upwards and pulled Envy's head downwards, closer, much, much closer, and pressed their lips in a mad dance of want and need, of longing and passion. It was then when they both knew the reasons of Envy's insistence on following him around, of Edward's surprising agreement to such stalking, of Envy's seemingly lingering touches, of Ed's obsessive worrying.

It wasn't spoken, but their kiss continued as though **those words** were already implied.

After all, if Envy still wanted to here **those words**, then he'd just have to ask.

_Do you love me too?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**OWARI**

Ehh;;;; It's rather silly, but anyway :P Ed and Envy are rather OOC, but this is AU :P Nyahahaha.

Envy x Ed rules XD

**Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
